


Save me – Save me

by Fibi94



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: F/M, Original Character(s), episode 2x15 spoilers, everyday SHIELD stories, triplives
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-31
Updated: 2015-03-31
Packaged: 2018-03-20 14:43:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,323
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3654228
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fibi94/pseuds/Fibi94
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Day after day a different story takes place in S.H.I.E.L.D. Whether you are in the Triskelion or the Hub, the Sandbox or the Fridge, the Cube or the Academy, on the Helicarrier or on a mobile air command, you will always watch the freakiest show on earth… and sometimes aliens aren’t even present (Thor excluded)</p><p>I’ve been in this safe house for almost a week now. And although I love the peace, the quite of the nature around it, I still miss the playground. HQ is always loud, full of people, people I love, people I care about, people from whom I’m hiding</p>
            </blockquote>





	Save me – Save me

**Skye’s POV**

I’ve been in this safe house for almost a week now. And although I love the peace, the quite of the nature around it, I still miss the playground. HQ is always loud, full of people, people I love, people I care about, people from whom I’m hiding, “to protect them!” I have to protect them and keep them safe. Right now I’m not the safest person to be around.

Coulson calls every day, same as May. Fitz called today, though I still haven’t talked to Jemma, I’m trying not to be hurt; Trip’s death hit her harder than the rest of the team. Well not harder than me, obviously, but hard enough to be left scared of any and every alien thing. Including me…

Nothing is enough though. I need human touch, a friend to laugh with, two arms to hug me, someone to hold me and be held. I became quite attached to having someone in the bed with me. The last weeks without Trip were torture, pain. I hate sleeping alone. And to thing that I had him trying to get me to agree to a date for at least two months…

Now that I’m thinking about it we never got to go to this date. S.H.I.E.L.D. came first, always did for both of us. I decided to take a look around the house again, I don’t know why; I’ve seen the house at least ten times from the day I moved in.

“God I hate this!” great, now I’m talking to myself.

“Hello?” I turn around trying to find who spoke to me; I know I heard a female voice saying hello. I know I did!

“Who is this? Is someone here? Show yourself!”  I took my gun from the table and leaned back to the wall.

“Don’t shot!” a young woman around her early twenties came out from the locked door on the left. Two boys were following her, one was younger than the girl probably around sixteen, seventeen tops, and the other around the same age. “We escaped from the academy, we’re hiding, we don’t know who to trust, but we heard you talking to agent Coulson and agent May, are they alive?”

“Yes, it’s director Coulson now. How many of you are here.”

“Not many, my name is Marie… Marie Fury, he is Carl Garret, Jacob Sitwell and she is Rosemarie Coulson” I notice a girl not much older than sixteen emerging from the back of the girl named Marie. She had long dark hair, and those blue eyes I grew so accustomed to the last two years.

“Skye?” I nodded and she smiled, “My mom has told me so many things about you. And dad, he used to speak about you a lot. Can we contact them, somehow? The line is secured right?” the more I look at the girl the more I see Coulson in her.

“Sure sis!” she smiled widely and it’s even more obvious that she is truly Coulson’s daughter. Only problem… I feel hurt. I thought I was the “only child” but now that I know that he HAS a child, a real child with his blood… well what that makes me?

“Thanks sis” I smiled relieved knowing that she is so easy to like and be with makes me feel at ease. Maybe, just maybe I might get the little sister I always wanted.

“Did you hear that? The boy named Jacob moved to the window. He took out a small handgun and hid behind the wall noticing outside. “Someone is outside! Someone is after us.” Before I managed to go and see the phone started ringing.

“May!”

“Leave the house NOW! People are after you, it’s not safe, Run!” she hanged up the phone before I managed to tell her about the rest of the people I found in the basement. “I need to run now! People are after me, I’ll lead them away from here so you’ll be safe, hide in the basement and as soon as I can contact the HQ I’ll sent help for you. Ok? Promise me you’ll stay safe!” I grab the gauntlets Simmons made for me and got out of the house running like a maniac as far away from it as I could. Branches from the trees were cutting my skin and rocks made my feet throb in my shoes. I could hear the helicopter coming closer to me and all I could think of was if the kids were safe. Did they hide in the basement as I told them? Are they safe? Will they be safe? Will Coulson ever forgive me if his daughter got hurt because of me?

I closed my eyes for a moment and a swishing sound was all I could hear for some seconds. After that I couldn’t hear anything, I couldn’t see either, everything was dark, but the smell… oh the smell, I knew it. The smell and the feel of those arms around me are so familiar. Maybe they knocked me down, they did and I’m dreaming, because the person I’m thinking of is dead. He was in fragments.

“Its ok girl, we’re safe.” This voice, I can’t be dreaming, right? I open my eyes slowly and I raise my head, I gasped when I saw his face.

“Trip!” his name came out as a gasp for breath “Oh, my god! You were in fragments!” I hugged him as tight as I could trying to breath in as much of him as I could, not being sure if it was a dream or reality. “My shell was in fragment. I teleported somehow, out of the temple. I woke up in Hawaii, not a clue how I got there. Just got under control, can move with someone else, mom almost got a heart attack when she saw me.” He gave me one of his huge bright smiles “What’s your thing girl?”

“I create earthquakes” he raised his eyebrow.”Where are we anyway?” he smiled. “An old safe house of my godmother, Peggy Carter had many secret safe houses, that’s the most secret of them all.”  

“Can you go back to the house teleport here a few people, they escaped the academy, Coulson’s daughter is one of them”

“Coulson’s daughter? You are kidding me? Coulson has a daughter?”

“Yeah, she looked around sixteen.”

“I didn’t even know he was married.”

“He is, can you go get them, I’ll be safe.” He kissed my forehead and left the room with another swishing sound.

Once again I’m left in the darkness alone, but I don’t feel lonely, not anymore.

I felt a smile on my face, and for once I can see what Fitz told me a week ago, maybe one day when I learn to handle my powers I could have Avengers level powers, maybe one day I’ll be what Captain America was for some kids, for Coulson, what Iron Man, Thor, the Hulk, Hawkeye and Black Widow are to some kids today.

Maybe one day I’ll inspire little kids. They way no one managed to inspire me when I was a kid.

Trip gave me strength, my rock once again made me believe in myself just a little more. If he managed to control his powers so well in suck a little time, completely on his own then why not me? Maybe, just maybe I’ll be ok in the end.

As I start to sing softly my voice raises and I realize I’ll be ok.

_“When you’ve been fighting for it all your life_

_You’ve been struggling to make things right_

_That’s how a superhero learns to fly._

_Every Day, every hour_

_Turn the pain into power_

_When you’ve been fighting for it all your life_

_You’ve been working every day and night_

_That’s how a superhero learns to fly._

_Every Day, every hour_

_Turn the pain into power”_

**Author's Note:**

> Happy SHIELD Tuesday!!!  
> Thoughts???


End file.
